Tobias Lev Adler
Who is Tobi? Tobi is a the Generaloberstabsarzt of the Imperial Waifu Army. His job is to lead the medical corps of the Military. has been the XO of the Heer and a member of Persönliche Leibstandarte. He is very loyal. He enjoys to do Shooting, Hunting, Scouting. IC Backstory Tobias Lev Adler (former known as Lev Alexej Isakowitch) was born in the heart of the cold Siberian Tundra at the 10th September 1900 who was supposed to be one of three other children living in a very poor Russian-German household that couldn't afford buying anything at all, not even food. After just achieving to walk for a longer time at the age of about 2 years he was already forced and taught by his father (Joseph Dimitri Isakowitch) how to actually hunt small animals with either a sharp piece of rock or even with his bare hands. The years have passed and Lev Alexej managed to finally hunt as his father told him the way to do so. Things however have drastically and emotionally changed at the age of 6 years by losing his whole family because of diseases, the pure cold or starvation. All on his own he was hunting in the regions of the cold, freezing and unforgivable desert he got left behind. As he has become 10 years old Lev finally managed to push his way all to the western part of Russia. To his life saving luck a loving pair found the broken boy and took him with them. As the young pair decided to adopt and raise him, they brought Lev to the city Tsaritsyn where he lived as an wealthy child and started to finally enjoy life. As a normal living young man he decided to enlist in the Russian army at the age of 17 in the 2nd Infantry-Division up until 1918. After the time of service he decided to withdraw from the army due to orders and memories that even now gives him a lot of issues including a massacre of a village with innocent civilians nearby the Prussian-German border. By doing so he emigrated to the Prussian-German empire and left the once he called his home Russia without any trace. After finally entering the country he was looking for, Lev volunteered, became a part of the Prussian-German army and serves in the name of the Kaiser and the soldiers among him as the new person "Tobias Lev Adler" with the past pulled aside and his old forename still kept as his second name to yet remind him that his old himself is not dead but reformed. Meanwhile within his time of duty and service he met a woman called Jaden Erivas within the army branch and after the time has passed Tobias fell in love with her. From the poor, very desperate and endangered youngling up to an honorable and full of joy and happiness living young man, Tobias will continue to live life at its fullest and best way possible. Category:Kitsune Category:Waifus Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction